


This Way Comes

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Do what thou wilt and that shall be the whole of the law'Zelda has always obeyed it to the letter, to Hilda's detriment.





	This Way Comes

 

 

"We won't let anything bad happen to you." Hilda promises.

It's an empty promise and she know this.

Knows it from her own Dark Baptism.

 

 

 

Hilda had gone through it alone.

Things were different back then, Hilda wants to tell herself, but she's always been the...undesirable of the family. Their parents after all had gone to Zelda's baptism.

A rogue scattering had been present for Hilda's own. No one she'd known.

And of course, there had been...Him.

Hilda wonders sometimes if her parents had known after all and if that's why they hadn't come - but she doesn't like to dwell on that.

There was no reason it should have been her. She'd been a clumsy child and overweight, untalented in any dark arts with only a predispensation to ward, to heal. None of which was valued any.

It had been her.

She was sure Zelda didn't know. For many years she'd thought that she had, only to realize she really couldn't have. It was with sickness that Hilda had realized Zelda would have considered it an honor. That it was something she'd even hoped for herself.

Defilement.

If was almost funny, how much care was taken for it to be avoided, when Hilda had never felt more defiled after their Lord had touched her. Had...

Well. At least Sabrina was pretty.

Hilda had heard a rumor somewhere that He didn't like the pretty ones.

It was no doubt why Zelda had escaped.

 

 

 

Zelda was a matriarchal figure, to be revered yes but moreso to be feared.

And she was cruel.

Hilda knew this.

And Hilda was slow, in class and out of it. The cruel taunts of their classmates magnified by Zelda's lack of condemnation of them - and then her wholehearted participation until she became Hilda's main tormentor.

It wasn't new exactly - Zelda had always alternately shunned and ridiculed her when they children - but it was fresh. And Hilda was going through some things.

A crisis of faith.

The memory of that _thing_ \- no, their Lord - crawling over her and putting his hands under her and then -

It was all very distressing.

He was like a snake wriggling inside her and Hilda couldn't make her horror faint for one second. It was there always.

She ate and got fatter.

She controlled what went inside her, although she couldn't pretend food had always been a pleasant association.

During the Black Mass she'd been made to eat -

And it was wholly...traumatizing to her. As bad as with the Dark Lord and that almost seemed better because no one else was being hurt only her.

Now though, as a young woman, Hilda could eat whatever she chose and more importantly not eat whatever she chose.

She chose sweet things mostly.

'Delicious'.

"Are you fattening yourself up for Mass?" Zelda has asked, one day, sneering and picking up a knife.

That was the first time, for that.

They both knew about Cain's soil but still, Hilda's heart had beat rabbit fast against her ribs.

She'd babbled, backing up ineffectually as Zelda had approached.

Zelda had stuck the knife into her gut, had pushed in firmly and pressed it about.

Hilda had only been able to stare at it, words caught in her throat.

"Look at me." Zelda demanded coldly and Hilda had.

Their eyes had stayed locked even when Hilda began her slide to the floor. Even when she began to fade.

 

 

 

Hilda didn't like dying. The sensation was unnerving and coming back - was painful. Which was the point, she guessed. There parents had laughed at their antics.

Antics.

Big brother had sniffed, and he didn't - didn't ever embroil himself in their folly so there was no point in her appealing to him.

Hilda wished it lessened the horror of her Dark Baptism, that something new and more horrific - because this was Zelda, and she was her sister and she should love her, at least a little - would drown out what the Dark Lord did.

Only it didn't. Instead the moments seemed to play in tandem to each other.

Unbearable, it was unbearable.

School was worse.

Harrowing.

Zelda was top dog at school. Regularly, after a string of discreet lovers - including Hilda noted a professor, she held orgies.

And despite Zelda's cruelty Hilda wondered.

Even about the professor.

It wasn't exactly...uncommon. Hilda's own experience hadn't been...uncommon. No one mentioned it. Zelda certainly didn't.

Hilda wonder if Zelda was not unlike herself and just dealing with it in Zelda fashion.

 

 

 

It was only after that one time, that Hilda reevaluated.

That one time that started only because Hilda had managed to interrupt - Zelda's orgy. And Hilda hadn't _known_ , it hadn't been deliberate.

She'd stood red faced, frozen, watching her sister undulate in a mound of bodies.

One of which had moaned, "It's your fat sister. We're not letting her in are we?"

Hilda could have escaped, before that moment. She likes to think.

"Of course not." Zelda had answered, eyes hooded. "The little virgin wouldn't have any good tricks."

It wasn't all Zelda said, sneered. It all made Hilda feel very small. Like she was only worth what pleasure could be gotten out of her. Which was nothing because she was inadequate.

She turned, at some point. Numb, and walked out.

Somehow when she made it back to her own room, her bed, Zelda was there.

Had followed her and caught up, dressed more modestly in lingerie.

"I-" began Hilda and couldn't say anything else.

And Zelda's face turned cold and hard.

"You wanted to see that bad?" Zelda mocked. "Well, we're sisters. Maybe I'll show you."

And it didn't make sense.

None of it did.

Only it was worse. Even then the Dark Baptism.

Zelda pushed her down on the bed, and Hilda smacked at her - which was instinctual and almost a relief that she wasn't frozen stock still with that icy fear of _before_ \- and Zelda didn't even resort to witchery.

She held her down by her neck and simply said, "Watch yourself, there isn't any Cain soil here."

She didn't hurt her much.

Zelda only - and Hilda hated to describe it. But really, she'd only stuck her hand down her knickers and...touched her in an uncomfortable place.

It felt like more. It felt like Hilda's world imploding and crumbling and there was only devastation felt for her. She was only to be despised and hated.

She...responded and Zelda laughed low in her ear.

"Don't worry. You're still a pathetic virgin."

 

 

 

And after that, Hilda had realized Zelda didn't know. It was with a start that Hilda realized that she would never tell anyone. She wouldn't tell Zelda, certainly. How jealous - and it made her sick to think about - Zelda would be and how awful her retaliation.

It wasn't a conscious decision, Hilda just knew - she didn't want anyone to know.

Not about Zelda either.

 

 

 

School came and went. Events which were distressing eventually becoming monotonous. Hilda tried not to think about it. She knew she was hated. Instead she focused on things she liked. She sewed little dolls and didn't get attached when they were inevitably destroyed. She studied plants and flowers and the like.

Zelda sometimes snuck into her bed at night to say cruel things to her. She touched her sometimes, in the same way, and Hilda hated it. Was ashamed at how her body responded. Hilda never said anything but Zelda would spill vitriol in her ear, blatantly say vulgar and rude things.

Hilda hated it, and she hated herself.

 

 

 

After school, they went their separate ways. Zelda went on a Sabbatical, Edward went out into the world and Hilda went home.

Their parents were aging, dying.

Zelda and Edward wanted to be as far from it as possible. Didn't want to deal with the headache of it.

Hilda didn't have to, but she did. Because she loved them.

They weren't easy deaths and they didn't go peacefully into the night.

 

 

 

When the house was free and clear it was Edward who showed up first. With a new wife. One that was causing waves in the Witching community. Not that Hilda had followed it all that much since living alone.

She was human. Clever. But the most surprising thing was how _nice_ she was to Hilda. Incredibly so.

It made Hilda swell a little. Made her deflate when Edward tamped it down.

Hilda noticed she was pregnant, there was an aura about her. She didn't bring it up.

 

 

 

Zelda came next. She was slow to approve, but Edward always won her over in the end.

She hadn't said she was coming. She'd only showed up at the door one day, nearly giving Hilda a heart attack.

She'd looked at her coldly, sneeringly, and told her to move aside so she could give Edward a hug.

That night, after Edward had taken himself and his human wife to a hotel, they'd argued.

"This place is a mess. This isn't how father and mother kept it." Zelda had sneered in the kitchen, already subtly shifting closer. Like a big cat getting ready to pounce.

"I'm doing my best!" Hilda snapped. Didn't mean to snap. Only she'd become too complacent in her safe space.

Zelda knew it immediately. Her eyes had narrowed and in a split second she was across the kitchen.

She slammed Hilda's head against the kitchen counter and went she fell to the floor she followed her down.

"Really Hilda?" Zelda spoke with exasperation as if she wasn't currently hurting Hilda.

She flipped Hilda's skirt up and that panicked her but Zelda had never _looked_ and that just seemed wrong. Too much.

It was with some surprise she managed to give Zelda a bloody lip. Zelda, who laughed, grabbed a knife from the counter and plunged it into her heart. She didn't remove it though, and it seemed to Hilda that it took forever to die.

Forever while Zelda held up her skirt and tore at her clothes, and looked and touched.

Hilda wanted to die.

But then it was over and she woke up in the patch and she didn't want to think about it ever again so she didn't.

 

 

 

"You're got an ugly body." Zelda had said when she'd walked in.

But Edward's car was pulling up and Zelda's lips had thinned as she took Hilda in. With ripped clothes and mud. And so Hilda was free to go take a shower.

 

 

 

Hilda hadn't been expecting Zelda's announcement that she would stay. It happened before Sabrina.

 

 

 

After Sabrina, Hilda was certain the only reason Zelda stayed was to make sure Hilda didn't screw Sabrina up.

 

 

 

Having a baby in the house, and the morose way it came about, seemed to quiet Zelda in a way. Slowly she became less hostile. Once she'd pulled Hilda's hair in front of the baby, intent on dragging her away, and Sabrina had cried. She hadn't done anything like it again.

Hilda almost couldn't believe the change. There were no more killings - because Sabrina would only sleep when Hilda sang to her and Zelda couldn't spare her overnight. There were no more beatings - because Sabrina seemed to pick up on it and her wailing filled the house in an unnatural sense. And there was...none of _that_.

Zelda had taken control of the house as soon as she'd decided she was staying.

She'd designated all the rooms, somehow even their old rooms without considering the fact of their sleeping arrangements.

 

 

 

Which is how Hilda ends up in Zelda's room.

It feels like an imposition, a gigantic oversight, and it makes Hilda nervous. Because they have privacy now and she's likely to screw up more and thus be able to be punished.

It doesn't happen though.

Hilda sleeps curled up in herself, trying not even to breath loudly.

Zelda does whatever she wants.

The first time Zelda masturbates Hilda covers her ears, is unable to sleep in the darkness all night, and can't look at Zelda for days afterward.

Eventually though, it becomes commonplace.

Everything does.

It's almost domestic.

And when Hilda makes requests Zelda even listens.

 

 

 

No Cannibalism, is Hilda's first request. Zelda agrees to outlaw casual cannibalism. To have ritual cannibalism elsewhere.

No Coven gatherings, is her second. Because Hilda isn't ready to see the other girls that made her life torturous. Is afraid they'll respark something in Zelda. Zelda agrees, miraculously.

What Hilda doesn't request - because the words stick in her throat - is no beatings. No killings, and no.....none of _that_. Besides which, it doesn't happen anymore, so it's not worth bringing it up.

 

 

 

Things continue like that for a long time. Hilda gets comfortable. Even around Zelda. At one point in her life she'd thought she'd never stop flinching in her presence. And she does still lose her voice when Zelda gets that cold, hard look.

Only now they can interact - as _friends_ , almost. Hilda makes her tea, and will touch her shoulder when she's feeling brave. It feels like more than it is. Just a tiny tap, a small lingering touch.

Zelda stiffens every time but doesn't say anything about it and so Hilda figures it must be okay.

Zelda is completely shameless in their room but Hilda deals with it. The blush doesn't ever stop really and she's seen Zelda naked more times than she can count, but she doesn't lose sleep over it anymore. Not that she shares the same disposition.

Hilda is very private. She sleeps in a thick, bulky sweater even when it's hot.

 

 

 

Hilda discovers romance novels, and something about herself.

She's never been very sexual.

But when she reads the sweet words, how gentle they are - and it's a lie, she knows lovers aren't gentle - she feels...

It's not like she doesn't feel it when she overhears Zelda...doing those things. Only it isn't layered with sick self loathing and shame and all those others things.

The novels are simple. They're about love.

Hilda wants to be loved.

Still, she doesn't do anything about it. Certainly doesn't...touch herself.

But then she reads a novel that she'll curse forever that has a small side scene where - well, girls. But when Hilda thinks girls she thinks Zelda so that's a problem.

It coalesces slowly.

Hilda makes a deliberate decision to well - it's normal. She sets a date, locks herself in the bathroom, and does it.

She probably makes noise. She doesn't know.

 

 

 

It's a month or two later that Zelda accidentally walks in on her in the bathroom.

Hilda is fully dressed but she has one hand down her pants. She's panting. Her mouth is open and her cheeks are flushed.

Zelda takes one look at her and walks out stiffly, mechanically.

They don't talk about it.

The shame Hilda feels is so thick and biting she almost wishes Zelda had killed her.

 

 

 

Things are a little weird between them.

It's not fair that Hilda is what makes it weird when Zelda is so free with herself.

Things are tentative and it feels like ever interaction between them is weighted.

"You guys are being weird." Fourteen year old Sabrina says.

Zelda smiles.

"It's nothing to worry about Sabrina."

 

 

 

It occurs to Hilda, after reading how a High Priest has impregnated half his class of 8th graders, that those in the coven do whatever they want.

And Hilda was - not much older when Zelda - but surely Zelda doesn't want _that_ , right?

Hilda catches Zelda and Sabrina having a private chat she is not privy to and that's when, sinkingly, she knows she has to make sure.

That night in their room, as their turning in for bed, Hilda steels herself.

"Zelda, I-I wanted to talk to you about Sabrina."

"If this is about earlier -" Zelda cuts her off impatiently.

"No, it's about -" Hilda doesn't know a good way to put it and she's clumsy in her delivery, "You heard about the High Priest. Those in the coven...their appetites are unchecked. For young ones. And I just wanted to make sure that - that you didn't have designs on -"

" _Sabrina_?" Zelda spits, with real venom that makes Hilda flinch back, "You're one to talk about unchecked appetites."

There's no 'you'd really think I'd?' or 'of course I wouldn't'.

Instead Zelda snuffs out all the light in the room and smacks Hilda hard across the face.

It causes her to land on her bed and then Zelda is on her, in that old way.

She touches her roughly and Hilda gasps. It's...different, and she can't quantify how.

At least Zelda's not looking at her, which is some small comfort.

But then Zelda's hand is slipping further down. Fingers circling Hilda's opening.

Zelda's never done this to her before.

Her fingers prod and sink shallowly inside and Hilda hates herself when she gasps loudly and her hips jump.

"You're wet." Zelda says, disgusted and shocked.

She's off her then.

"The only one I fuck is you." Zelda says into the dark.

 

 

 

Zelda is angry at her for days.

She stomps around, glares coldly.

She's even short with Sabrina.

 

 

 

"I would kill for that child." Zelda says shortly, one night as they're laying in the dark, and Hilda relaxes.

 

 

 

Sabrina's Dark Baptism approaches and Zelda seems to become single minded.

Hilda is decidedly worried.

But Sabrina is pretty, like Zelda, and that's something.

And she means to keep her promise. About protecting Sabrina.

She expects Zelda to keep hers as well.

Nevertheless, the impending event puts Hilda on edge.

Because she can't guarantee anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
